A cholesteric liquid crystal display device has a plannar texture reflecting an external light or a focal conic texture absorbing an external light, depending on an electric field to be applied. Even if an electric field is not maintained in a specific texture, the cholesteric liquid crystal display device can maintain the corresponding texture. Thus, the cholesteric liquid crystal display device has bistability. Based on the bistability, the cholesteric liquid crystal display device has been utilized as an e-paper display.
The cholesteric liquid crystal display device is capable of displaying colors depending on pitches of molecules contained in a liquid crystal layer and a wavelength of an incident light. With respect to the display of colors in the cholesteric liquid crystal display device, a related art (U.S. Pat. No. 7,796,103; “Drapable Liquid Crystal Transfer Display Film”) describes a structure of stacking a multiple number of liquid crystal layers displaying different colors.
However, the conventional cholesteric liquid crystal display device having the stacking structure uses a transparent adhesive such as OCA between liquid crystal panels in order to simply fix the two panels.
Accordingly, when the liquid crystal display device is bent or crooked, the stress acting on the liquid crystal panels and the transparent adhesive is not dispersed and is concentrated to one direction. As a result, the liquid crystal display device cannot be easily bent or crooked.
In case of stacking three or more liquid crystal panels, the liquid crystal panels should be individually manufactured, and then, arranged and stacked in correspondence with their respective pixels. Thus, the manufacturing process becomes complicated.